La Pastora Y El Deshollinador
by Misaos
Summary: Adaptacion del cuento Infantil de Hans C. Andersen, ! Denle una oportunidad de verdad es hermosa la historia... -Una muñequita de porcelana enamorada de un deshollinador, un matrimonio auto impuesto y una mini aventura... SXS Espero que les guste (oneshot)


**Hola chicos como estan yo muy bien creo? en fin SE QUE QUIREN MATARME por no actualizar mi otro fic pero entre una cosa y otra no he podido hacerlo , primero bloqueo mental, despues examenes, y entre cosa y cosa llego la vagancia... **

**En Fin lo siento... Bueno continuando con la historia es una adaptacion de un libro infantil creo yo ? que hace poco encontre cuando arreglaba el cuarto ... y pues se me ocurrio adaptarlo a mis personajes favoritos SxS :P**

**La HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A: Hans C. Anderson.. **

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP (¬¬que no me quieren regalar a shaoran) y LO REALIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

**Perdon por faltas de ortografia y Nos leemos Abajo!**

* * *

***La pastorcita y el Deshollinador***

¿Has visto alguna vez un armario viejo de verdad, ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo y cargado profusamente de todo tipo de ornamentos? Pues... en una sala había uno exactamente así. Fue heredado de la bisabuela y estaba adornado con rosas y tulipanes, tallados en la madera con dudoso acierto. Tenía las más extrañas espirales y entre ellas asomaban cabecitas de ciervos con exagerada cornamenta. En medio del armario sobresalía un personaje de cuerpo entero, muy ridículo y con una expresión burlona en su rostro. Tenía patas de cabra, cuernos en la frente y una larga barba. Los niños de la casa le llamaban "General-Manda-lo-todo-en -vanguardia-y-en reta-guardia-Guillermitopatasde-chivo",Era un nombre muy difícil de pronunciar,Ademas su nombre real era Kurosaki Guillermo Shou-hu y no habiendo muchos en la milicia que hayan alcanzado un grado tan alto; el mérito del personaje queda demostrado, sin duda, por el hecho de haberlo tallado con tanta minuciosidad.

En fin, el caso es que allí estaba y miraba sin cesar a la mesa que había debajo del espejo, porque en ella se encontraba una encantadora pastorcita de porcelana. La pastorcita llevaba unos zapatos dorados y el vestido sujeto graciosamente con una rosa roja; tenía un sombrero dorado y un cayado en su mano diestra. Era un verdadero encanto, su nombre era Sakura

Junto a ella había un pequeño deshollinador*, negro como el carbón, aunque también de porcelana. Era tan limpio y curioso como cualquier otro, porque sólo era -y no pretendía otra cosa- un deshollinador de adorno. El artista lo mismo pudo haber hecho de él un príncipe, correspondia al nombre de Shaoran...

Allí estaba, tan gracioso, con su escalera y un rostro tan blanco y sonrosado como una muchacha -lo cual era un error, pues no le habría venido mal haber estado un poquito tiznado-. Estaba muy cerca de la pastora, por lo que, al haber sido colocados allí juntos, con el tiempo se enamoraron. Hacían una buena pareja; eran jóvenes, procedentes de la misma porcelana e igual de frágiles.

Junto a ellos había una figura tres veces mayor: un viejo chino que movía la cabeza. Era también de porcelana y decía ser abuelo de la pastorcita, aunque nunca pudo demostrarlo. Pretendía tener autoridad sobre ella, por lo que había cabeceado afirmativamente al General-Manda-lo-todo-en -vanguardia-y-en reta-guardia-Guillermitopatasde-chivo a cuando éste le pidió la mano de la pastorcita.

-Este es el marido que te conviene -le dijo el viejo chino-, un marido que apostaria esta echo de caoba,seras la esposa del General-Manda-lo-todo-en -vanguardia-y-en reta-guardia-Guillermitopatasdechivo. Tiene todo el armario lleno de cubiertos de plata, además de lo que tendrá en otros cajones secretos.

-¡No quiero ir a ese armario oscuro! -dijo la Sakura-. He oído decir que guarda en él a otras once esposas de porcelana- dijo con puchero.

-¡Entonces tú serás la número doce! -dijo el chino-. ¡Esta noche, en cuanto empiece a crujir el viejo armario, tendremos boda, tan cierto como que soy chino! -y movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, y se durmió.

Pero Sakura lloró y miró a su novio Shaoran, el deshollinador de porcelana.

-Te pido, por favor, -dijo ellacon lagrimas en los ojos - que huyas conmigo al ancho mundo, porque aquí no podemos continuar-

-Haré lo que tú quieras -dijo Shaoran-. Vámonos ahora mismo. Estoy seguro de que podré mantenerte con mi trabajo.

-Quisiera haber bajado ya de la mesa -dijo ella-. No estaré tranquila hasta encontrarme en el ancho mundo-Dijo triste

Y él la consoló y le enseñó cómo podía poner sus piececitos en los bordes tallados de la mesa y en las doradas molduras a lo largo de las patas. También les fue muy útil su escalera, y así, por fin se encontraron en el suelo. Pero cuando miraron al viejo armario vieron que se había organizado una gran algarabía: los ciervos esculpidos estiraban sus cabezas, levantaban las cornamentas y retorcían sus cuellos,General-Manda-lo-todo-en -vanguardia-y-en reta-guardia-Guillermitopatasde-chivo daba saltos y gritaba al viejo chino:

-¡Que se escapan, que se escapan!

Entonces les entró miedo y saltaron rápidamente al cajón que había debajo de la ventana.

Allí encontraron tres o cuatro barajas incompletas y un pequeño teatro de muñecas, que había sido armado lo mejor posible. Se estaba representando una comedia y todas las damas, tanto de diamantes y corazones como de tréboles y picas, estaban sentadas en primera fila y se abanicaban con sus tulipanes, y detrás de ellas estaban de pie todos los reyes, mostrando bien a las claras que tenían cabeza tanto arriba como abajo, como sucede en los naipes. La comedia trataba de una pareja que no podían casarse, lo que hizo derramar lágrimas a Sakura, porque le recordaba su propia historia.

-No puedo soportarlo más -dijo-; tengo que salir de este cajón.

Pero, cuando estuvo en el suelo y miró a la mesa, observó que el viejo chino se había despertado y sacudía todo el cuerpo, porque, naturalmente, la parte inferior era de una sola pieza.

-¡Que viene el viejo chino! -gritó ella, y le entró tanto pavor que cayó sobre sus rodillas de porcelana.

-¡Se me ocurre una idea! -dijo el Shaoran-. Vamos gateando y nos metemos en la gran jarra de flores que hay en el rincón. Allí podremos escondernos entre las rosas y la lavanda y echarle sal en los ojos cuando se acerque.

-¡Es inútil! -dijo Sakura-. Además sé que el viejo chino y la jarra de flores han sido novios, y siempre queda algo de cariño cuando dos personas se ha querido. No, no queda más remedio que salir al ancho mundo.

-De veras te atreves a salir conmigo al ancho mundo? -preguntó el-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo grande que es y de que quizá no regresemos nunca?

-Sí, lo sé -dijo ella.

Entonces Shaoran la miró muy serio y le dijo:

-Mi camino va a través de la chimenea. ¿Te atreves de verdad a subir conmigo por la estufa y trepar por el tubo hasta salir a la chimenea?; una vez allí sé bien cómo arreglármelas y subiremos tan alto que nadie podrá alcanzarnos y hallaremos la abertura que da al ancho mundo...

Y la condujo hasta la puerta de la estufa.

-¡Qué oscuro está! -dijo ella, pero le siguió a través de la estufa y del tubo, que estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

-Ahora ya estamos en la chimenea -dijo él-. ¡Mira, mira! ¡Allá arriba brilla la estrella más hermosa!

Sí, ciertamente era una estrella del cielo la que brillaba justo encima de ellos, como si quisiera señalarles el camino. Y ellos se arrastraron y subieron -era una subida horrible, alta, muy alta-. Pero él Shaoran la alzaba, la ayudaba y la sostenía, y le señalaba los mejores sitios donde podía poner sus piececitos de porcelana. Y así subieron hasta alcanzar el borde de la chimenea y se sentaron en él, porque estaban muy cansados, como ya se supondrá.

El cielo con todas sus estrellas se abría sobre ellos, y todos los tejados de la ciudad quedaban por abajo. Alrededor de ellos, y tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista se extendía el ancho mundo; la pobre pastora nunca lo había imaginado tan grande. Inclinó su cabecita en el hombro de su amado y lloró hasta que el oro de su cintura comenzó a desteñirse.

-¡Esto es demasiado! -dijo-. ¡No puedo resistirlo! El mundo es demasiado grande. Ojalá me encontrara otra vez en la mesita bajo el espejo. No volveré a ser feliz hasta que vuelva. Te he seguido hasta el ancho mundo; ahora debes acompañarme a casa de nuevo, si te importo algo!-Le dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Peri Shaoran le habló con todos los argumentos razonables que fue capaz de dar, le habló del viejo chino y de Kurosaki, pero ella sollozaba con tanta pena y le besaba de tal forma, que su pequeño shaoran no tuvo más remedio que acceder, aunque para él fuese un disparate.

Y entonces se deslizaron de nuevo con grandes apuros a través de la chimenea y bajaron de nuevo por el tubo, lo que no era nada agradable, hasta que se encontraron en la oscura estufa. Se pusieron a mirar desde detrás de la puerta para saber lo que ocurría en la sala.

Todo estaba en silencio y salieron; pero, -¡horror, en medio de la estancia estaba el viejo chino!-. Se había caído de la mesa cuando trataba de perseguirles y yacía roto en tres pedazos. Toda la espalda se le había desprendido en bloque y la cabeza había rodado a un rincón. \Kurosaki estaba donde siempre había estado y meditaba.

-¡Qué horror! -dijo Sakura-. El abuelo se ha roto por culpa nuestra. ¡No me podré reponer de esto! -Y se retorcía sus delicadas manos.

-Todavía se puede recomponer -dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¡Se puede pegar muy bien! No te desesperes. Cuando le peguen la espalda y le planten un buen remache en el cuello, quedará como nuevo y nos podrá decir otra vez muchas cosas impertinentes.

-¿De verdad que lo crees así? -dijo ella. Y treparon a lo alto de la mesa, donde habían estado antes.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí de nuevo -dijo el deshollinador-. ¡Nos podíamos haber ahorrado todas las molestias!

-¡Con tal que pudiéramos reparar al viejo abuelo! -dijo la pastorcita Sakura-. ¿Costará mucho?

Pero muy bien reparado quedó. La familia le hizo pegar la espalda; le pusieron un buen remache en el cuello y quedó como nuevo, pero no podía mover la cabeza.

-¡Qué orgulloso se ha vuelto desde que se hizo trizas! -dijo el Super-General-Manda-lo-todo-en -vanguardia-y-en reta-guardia-Guillermitopatasdechivo,"Kurosaki"-. ¡Pues no creo que sea como para enorgullecerse! ¿Me vas a dar permiso para casarme con ella o no?-Pregunto con aires de superioridad...

Emocionaba ver las miradas suplicantes que dirigían al viejo chino el Sakura y Shaoran. ¡Qué miedo tenían de que dijera que sí con la cabeza! Pero le era imposible hacerlo, y no quería confesar a un extraño que llevaba una grapa en el cuello, Pero no paso nada y el General-Manda-lo-todo-en -vanguardia-y-en reta-guardia-Guillermitopatasdechivo se fue del lugar.

Con lo que las figuras de porcelana permanecieron siempre unidas, agradecidas al remache del abuelo, y continuaron queriéndose hasta que, también ellos, se hicieron pedazos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y pues repito La historia no es mia solo es una adaptacion de un cuento infantil... Pueden buscarla, El autor es Hans C. Andersen**

**Bueno Aclaraciones por cia..* Deshollinador - es una persona que limpia chimeneas***

**Tambien quiero agradecer POR LOS REVIEWS DE *Un mismo destino* : a Pame Love, Maitechu ,Elfenixenlasllamas y lunita051299, espero que sea de su agrado mis historias.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto ahora con ayuda del grupo evil's, podre mejorar mis fallas y... tambien por decirles gracias a todos ellos.. :D**

**NOs leemos Pronto y para Otra oprtunidad!**


End file.
